


Unveiling Severus.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pekeleke, Snarry_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches. Then he sees!...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unveiling Severus.

**Title** : Unveiling Severus  
 **Rating** :R  
 **Author** : pekeleke  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** written for snarry100 prompt Challenge 312: Epiphany  
 **Warnings:** Sexual situation.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** First Harry watches, then he sees...  
  
 **Unveiling Severus.**  


 

Harry was desperate. He wanted it right now.  
He was hot, bothered and... so hard... but Severus, always dragged everything. He'd crossed the hallway like a snail. Then he'd smiled when he stood beside the bed before beginning to undress with that slow, maddening languor. Unbuttoning his robe One. Little. Button. At. A. Time.  
  
"Hurry!" Harry hissed. Annoyed.  
  
"Just watch, brat." Severus requested, as usual. Only... this time Harry listened.  
  
He watched. That's when the epiphany hit him:  
Severus wasn't undressing. He was... unveiling... himself for his benefit.  
He did it just like he loved: Slowly. Patiently. And... In layers.  
 

 


End file.
